Kyuuketsuki Hime
by Yuzumi Haruka
Summary: Orihime adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan vampir di Hueco Mundo, dia datang ke dunia manusia bersama dengan kedua pengawalnya untuk mempelajari keadaan dunia itu agar bisa segera dikuasai oleh kerajaannya, namun hal itu tidak mudah karena para Exorcist menghalangi rencana mereka, apa yang terjadi jika Orihime dan para Exorcist bertemu?


Yo! Yuzumi Haruka desu!

Setelah lama saya tidak muncul di fandom Bleach, akhirnya saya kembali ke fandom ini untuk menyumbangkan Fic lagi dia fandom lama saya.

Hm…tapi dulu saya berdominasi di rate T sih, dan sekarang mulai mencoba masuk ke rate M, semoga saja cukup memuaskan karena saya memang sudah lama tidak menjamah Bleach, jdi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan hehehe…

Nah langsung saja saya mulai cerintanya.

**Summary: Orihime adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan vampir di Hueco Mundo, dia datang ke dunia manusia bersama dengan kedua pengawalnya untuk mempelajari keadaan dunia itu agar bisa segera dikuasai oleh kerajaannya, namun hal itu tidak mudah karena para Exorcist menghalangi rencana mereka, apa yang terjadi jika Orihime dan para Exorcist bertemu?**

**Disclaimer: Beach belong to Tite Kubo only, I just have this idea of fanfic and the fanart above.**

**Kyuuketsuki hime fanfic is mine, and Kyuuketsuki hime cover or fanart is mine too.**

**Kyuuketsuki Hime**

**Chapter 1**

**=The princess of vampire=**

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Seorang gadis berbaju gothic lolita tengah berjalan santai di antara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di salah satu trotoar Kota Karakura, tangan kirinya menggenggam gagang payung hitam yang melindunginya dari sengatan matahari, sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa sebatang permen lollipop besar yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari seorang anak kecil yang dia temui sebelumnya. Gadis itu menggigit sedikit permen lollipop bundar itu, bibir mungilnya bergerak pelan mengulum rasa manis yang dia kecap, terdengar bunyi gerusan pelan saat gadis itu mengunyah potongan permen di dalam mulutnya.

"Benda apa ini? Di Hueco Mudo tidak ada makanan seenak ini!" pekiknya hingga membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap aneh pada gadis itu, namun gadis itu tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh mereka kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kenapa ayah tidak pernah bilang kalau ada makanan seenak ini di dunia manusia? Tahu begini kan aku dengan senang hati akan datang ke sini." Gumam gadis itu sambil masih menikmati permen lollipop yang dia genggam.

Snif…snif..

"Hn?" gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya saat mencium bau yang tidak asing lagi.

"Masa' iya sih ada yang mencari mangsa siang-siang begini?" gumamnya.

Bau itu mau tidak mau telah mengganggu kegiatan makan permennya, gadis itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sumber bau itu berasal.

"Makhluk rendah mana yang cara makannya begini berantakan?" pikir gadis itu saat melongok di salah satu gang yang gelap di sudut pertokoan.

Di sekitar tembok gang itu telah dipenuhi cipratan darah, belum lagi onggokan tubuh manusia yang ditumpuk sembarangan di dalam tong sampah, bahkan tak sedikit organ tubuh atau organ dalam mereka berceceran di lantai beton sepanjang gang itu. Keadaan gelap di lorong gang tak menyurutkan daya pengelihatan sang gadis berambut orange, justru keadaan gelap itu membuat pengelihatannya semakin jelas.

Kedua mata kelabu gadis itu kini bersinar kemerahan, dan dari irisnya itu tertangkaplah sosok makhluk yang tengah menghisap darah seorang wanita di sudut gang, sedangkan di sudut seberangnya terlihat seorang anak kecil tengah meringkuk ketakutan dengan tubuh gemetar. Gadis itu kini melangkah ke arah makhluk yang kelihatan buas itu, terlihat dari hasil kerjanya pada onggokan mayat di dalam tong sampah di sekitar gang.

"Arara…rupanya dunia manusia juga dihuni oleh makhluk rendahan sepertimu ya?" kata gadis itu tepat di belakang makhluk yang masih menikmati darah mangsanya, namun kegiatannya terhenti karena mendengar seseorang menginterupsinya.

Grrrrrr…..

Makhluk itu menggeram seperti anjing yang marah saat melihat sosok gadis yang mengganggu acara makannya, namun gadis itu sama sekali tak terlihat takut pada makhluk itu, sebaliknya dia malah berseringai tipis sambil menatap makhluk itu dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Sepertinya kau perlu diajari cara makan yang baik."

CRANG!

Makhluk itu tiba-tiba menyerang gadis di depannya dengan kuku-kukunya yang panjang, namun hujaman benda tajam itu terhalang oleh lapisan pelindung berwarna keemasan di depan gadis itu.

"Anjing liar memang selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir ya?" kata gadis itu dengan nada sarkastik.

CRANG! CRANG! CRANG!

Makhluk itu mencoba menyerang berkali-kali dengan meningkatkan daya serangnya namun hasilnya tetap sama, lapisan pelindung itu terlalu kuat untuk dia tembus.

Kedua mata merah gadis itu melirik ke arah sosok gadis kecil yang sejak tadi meringkuk di pojok gang, gadis itu terlihat ketakutan melihat aksi brutal makhluk buas yang sedang mengamuk tak jauh dari tempatnya berlindung.

"Kheh, kotor!" pikir sang gadis berambut orange saat melihat tubuh gadis kecil itu berlumuran darah dan pasir yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kini kedua iris sewarna darah itu kembali teralih ke arah makhluk liar yang masih berusaha menyerangnya.

"Aku sedang malas untuk bermain dengan anjing liar sepertimu!"

CRASH!

Sebilah pisau besar muncul dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menebas leher makhluk itu higga putus, kepalanya jatuh menggelinding di bawah kaki gadis kecil yang masih meringkuk di pojok gang, kedua mata gadis itu membesar ketakutan saat meihat kepala yang masih terlihat hidup di bawah kakinya, air mata mulai kembali merebak dari kedua mata gadis itu dan akhirnya dia pun menjerit ketakutan sambil menendang kepala itu mejauh darinya, sedangkan tubuh makhluk liar yang kelihatan masih hidup itu meraba sekitarnya berusaha mencari kepalaya yang terlepas, sementara darah merah kehitaman mengalir deras dari lehernya yang putus.

"Tch, masih hidup ya? Benar-benar makhluk menjijikkan!"

CRASH!

Pisau besar tadi kembali menghujam tubuh makhluk itu kali ini tepat menembus jantungnya dan gerakan makhluk itu pun terhenti, namun pisau besar itu tetap melakukan tugasnya di mana kini pisau itu mulai membelah tubuh mati di depan sang gadis berambut orange, namun bukan darah yang berhamburan dari tubuh makhluk itu melainkan pasir yang semakin lama semakin mengikis habis sisa koyakan tubuh makhluk buas itu.

"Vampir rendahan memang tidak pantas hidup!" decih gadis berambut orange yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, tak menghiraukan teriakan ketakutan gadis kecil yang masih meringkuk di pojok gang.

Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, pisau besar itu berubah menjadi cahaya kecil keemasan yang kemudian kembali ke arah jepit rambut hexagonal milik sang gadis berambut orange. Gadis itu menatap datar ke arah sosok kecil yang masih menjerit ketakutan, bahkan dia dengan santainya kembali menggigit permen lollipop yang sempat dia abaikan tadi tanpa perduli dengan anak kecil itu.

SYUUT! CRING!

Sebuah panah reiatsu tertahan oleh lapisan pelindung berwarna keemasan yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang punggung sang gadis berambut orange, gadis itu kini membalikkan badannya seiring dengan lenyapnya lapisan pelindung dan panah reiatsu yang gagal mengenainya, kedua mata gadis itu yang telah kembali ke warna kelabunya kini menangkap sosok pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang tengah menggenggam busur yang terbentuk dari reiatsu di tangannya, gadis itu menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya saat melihat sosok itu.

"Hm…Quincy ya?" gumam gadis itu.

"Kau vampir tingkat tinggi, kupikir kerjamu akan jauh lebih rapi dari ini!" pemuda itu menajam kan tatapannya saat melihat benda-benda yang berserakan di dekitar gang.

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan ya! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti ini!" sangkal gadis itu, tatapannya menajam saat merasa ucapan Quincy itu mengusiknya.

"Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu!" dan pemuda Quincy itu pun melompat tinggi sambil melepaskan panahnya ke arah sang gadis berambut orange, namun lagi-lagi lapisan pelindung keemasan menangkis panah-panah itu.

"Kheh, kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku hanya dengan mainanmu itu Tuan Quincy!" kata gadis itu dengan nada sarkastik.

"Jangan meremehkanku nona vampir!" Quincy itu berseringai tipis dan mulai melesat ke arah gadis berambut orange itu. Sekali lagi dia melepaskan panahnya dalam jarak dekat dengan sang gadis, ledakan pun tak bisa dihindari ketika dua energi reiatsu besar berbenturan.

*Di tempat lain

DUARRRRR!

Tap!

Seorang pemuda berpakaian putih dengan jubah hitam menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara ledakan tak jauh dari tempatnya, seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan pakaian maid di belakangnya pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya di samping pria itu.

"Hime-sama?" gumam gadis itu.

"Itu pasti Hime-sama, aku bisa merasakan energinya sekarang!" kata gadis itu pada sang pemuda yang tetap datar saja mendengar ucapan gadis di sebelahnya, kemudian tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu pun segera melesat pergi ke arah suara ledakan dan sumber energi yang dia rasakan itu.

*Sudut gang Karakura

BRUK!

Tubuh sang Quincy terhempas membentur tembok dan berakhir jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh penuh luka, namun kesadarannya masih tetap terjaga meskipun sedikit tak fokus, kedua matanya yang terasa berat berusaha melihat ke arah gadis gothic yang kini melangkah ke arahnya yang kini tak berdaya.

"Diluar dugaan, rupanya kau hebat juga Tuan Quincy." Kata gadis itu yang kini berjongkok di depan sang Quincy yang tak bergerak, manik mata biru Quincy itu teralih pada luka-luka sayatan di wajah dan lengan gadis itu yang perlahan menutup hingga akhirnya tak berbekas.

"Tapi kau tak cukup tangguh untuk memberiku luka berat khufufu…" gadis itu berseringai mengejek pria Quincy yang tak berdaya di depannya.

"Bunuh aku!" desis sang Quincy yang membuat gadis di depannya menaikkan alis.

"Hn? Kau ingin dibunuh? Khufufu…jangan bercanda Tuan Quincy!"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Lebih baik….aku mati sekarang… dari pada…harga diri Quincy diinjak-injak oleh Vampir!" kata Quincy itu yang kini menatap tajam gadis Vampir di depannya.

"Wah-wah…kau rupanya sangat perfeksionis ya Tuan Quincy? Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak ingin membunuhmu setidaknya untuk saat ini khufufu…" gadis itu mulai bangkit dari posisinya dan melirik ke arah gadis kecil yang sejak tadi gemetar di pojok gang, namun hanya sekilas saja manik matanya menatap ke arah sana, kemudian kembali teralih pada sang Quincy.

"Hm…sepertinya aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang!" gumam gadis itu lagi.

Kedua mata sang Quincy membesar saat melihat dua sosok vampir lain muncul di belakang gadis itu, seorang pemuda pucat bermata emerald dan seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan pakaian maid.

"Hime-sama, apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini?" tanya gadis berambut hitam itu terdengar sopan namun terselip nada kesal. Sedangkan pemuda bermata emerald di sebelahnya kini menatap tajam sosok Quincy yang tak berdaya di lantai gang.

"Aaaah aku hanya bermain sebentar Tatsuki-chan, begitu saja marah!" gerutu gadis berambut orange.

"Hime-sama, saya harap anda tidak melarikan diri lagi!" kata pemuda pucat di depannya dengan nada datar namun tegas.

"Aku kan cuma ingin bersenang-senang sebentar Ulqui, lagi pula kau bisa menemukanku juga kan? Hehehe…" gadis berambut orange itu terlihat merengek pada pemuda pucat itu.

Sungguh sikapnya sangat berbeda dari saat bertarung tadi, itulah yang sang Quincy pikirkan.

"Ah ya Tuan Quincy, sebelum aku pergi aku ingin kau mengingat namaku! Namaku adalah Orihime, calon ratu vampir!" kata gadis berambut orange itu dengan nada kekanakan, namun Quincy itu tak dapat memberi respon apapun karena tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas saat ini.

"Jaa ne, Quincy-kun!" kata Orihime yang kemudian lenyap bersama dengan kedua vampir lain sebelum sang Quincy memberi respon. Tak berapa lama kemudian beberapa orang Quincy datang dan mendapati rekan mereka terluka.

"Ishida, kau tidak apa-apa? Ishida!" salah satu Quincy itu mengguncang tubuh rekannya yang kini jatuh pingsan karena kehilangan banyak tenaga dan darah.

**=Kyuuketsuki Hime=**

"Selamat datang Hime-sama!" beberapa pelayan berbaris rapi di depan pintu besar sebuah rumah megah untuk menyambut Orihime yang kini melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu.

"Orihime akhirnya kau datang juga, kami sudah menunggu kedatanganmu sejak tadi, ayo silahkan duduk Orihime!" sembut seorang pria paruh baya yang sebenarnya merupakan pemilik rumah atau bisa disebut Mansion besar itu.

Di sofa ruang utama itu sudah ada dua orang anak kembar tapi tak sama yang Orihime ketahui bernama Kurosaki Yuzu dan Kurosaki Karin, juga seorang pria berambut orange jabrik bernama Kurosaki Ichigo yang merupakan Tunangan yang dipilihkan ayahnya saat ini, ketiganya kini berdiri untuk menyambut datangnya sang putri vampir.

"Selamat datang Hime!" kata Ichigo sambil meraih tangan Orihime dan mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu sekilas dan menyunggingkan seulas senyuman pada Orihime hingga semburat merah yang sangat tipis muncul di kedua pipi gadis itu. Gadis mana yang tidak merasa tersanjung diperlakukan selembut itu oleh seorang pemuda tampan?

Kelima majikan itu kini duduk di sofa besar yang mengelilingi sebuah meja kaca, sedangkan para pelayan mulai melakukan tugasnya meyiapkan berbagai jamuan bagi majikanya, namun kedua guardian Orihime tetap berdiri di belakang majikan mereka yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil berbincang dengan sang pemilik Mansion.

"Nah, silahkan diminum Hime, kurasa kau lelah setelah perjalanan dari Hueco Mundo ke sini!" Kata Kurosaki Ishin sambil menyodorkan segelas cairan merah kental yang baru saja dituangkan oleh pelayan dari botol tertutup yang terlihat steril.

"Um…h tidak terlalu juga paman, kurasa malah kedua penjagaku ini yang perlu minum saat ini hihihi…" Orihime terkikik sambil melirik kedua pendampingnya lewat ekor matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil meminum sedikit cairan merah yang sama dengan milik Orihime.

"Soalnya mereka baru saja berkeliling kota untuk mencariku yang kabur hehehe…" Orihime berkata sambil menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosanya pada keluarga Kurosaki.

"Wah wah…rupanya sifat nakalmu tidak berubah ya Hime-chan?" goda Ishin sambil memain-mainkan cairan merah di gelasnya yang kini tinggal separuh.

"Yaah mau bagaimana lagi paman, ini sudah bawaan dari Ayah hehehe…" Orihime berkata sambil meggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan ayahmu sekarang Hime?" tanya Ishin setelah memberi isyarat pada pelayannya untuk menjamu kedua guardian Orihime juga.

"Ayah baik-baik saja paman, bahkan kelewat baik karena invasinya untuk menguasai berbagai tempat di Hueco Mundo rupanya berjalan dengan lancar." Kata Orihime sambil menjauhkan gelas berisi darah atau cairan kental yang disodorkan Ulquiorra padanya.

"Itu untukmu Ulqui, minumlah!" bisik Orihime pada guardiannya itu, dan Ulquiorra pun menarik kembali tangannya dan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Jadi sekarang daerah kekuasaan ayahmu sudah meluas ya?" tanya Ishin lagi.

"Benar sekali paman, dan sekarang kita juga akan mulai menguasai dunia manusia ini!" kata Orihime dengan nada cerianya namun justru terlihat yandere di mata Ishin.

"Yaah memang itu tujuan kita datang ke sini kan? Itu juga tujuan ayahmu menjodohkanmu dengan Ichigo. Kami yang sudah lama berada di dunia manusia ini tentu sangat membantu tujuan ayahmu itu khekhekhe…" Ishin terkekeh saat menanggapi ucapan Orihime.

"Anda benar paman hihihi…" Ichigo menatap Orihime dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan saat melihat kikikan gadis itu yang dibaliknya terlihat sekali sifat asli gadis itu.

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah berkeliling kota untuk melihat-lihat isi kota ini Hime?" tanya Ichigo kemudian yang membuat Orihime mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Ah iya, meskipun aku sempat kabur tadi, aku belum sempat mereservasi seluruh isi kota ini." Kata Orihime terlihat berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau besok pagi aku mengantarmu berkeliling?" tawar Ichigo dengan senyum charmingnya.

"Um…boleh juga." kata Orihime.

"Tunggu Ichigo! Bagaimana dengan urusan Orihime yang akan masuk ke sekolahmu hn?" Tanya Ishin sambil menatap tajam putranya itu.

"Memangnya harus besok apa?" tanya Ichigo terlihat malas.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?" tanya Ishin yang lebih tepat di sebut peryataan.

"Um…paman, kurasa tidak perlu besok juga, mungkin lebih baik aku juga Ulquiorra dan Tatsuki beristirahat dulu beberapa hari atau setidaknya membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan di sini sebelum masuk ke sekolah." Kata Orihime yang berusaha mengakhiri perdebatan kedua anggota keluarga Kurosaki itu.

"Hmmmh…baiklah kalau itu maumu Hime-chan, paman tak bisa memaksamu." Akhirnya Ishin menyerah dan membiarkan Ichigo tersenyum kemenangan.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kalian istirahat sekarang kalian pasti lelah, kami sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian masing-masing." Kata Ishin sambil memberi isyarat pada para pelayannya untuk datang.

"Baiklah paman, sepertinya kami memang butuh istirahat sekarang." Kata Orihime yang mulai beranjak.

"Lho, dia tidak tidur di kamarku ya?" tanya Ichigo yang membuat Ishin dan Ulquiorra juga Tatsuki melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Kenapa? aku salah bicara?" taya Ichigo dengan tidak pekanya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab ketiga orang yang menatap tajam ke arahnya tadi, sedangkan Orihime,Yuzu dan Karin hanya terkikik saja melihat Ichigo salah tingkah.

**=Kyuuketsuki Hime=**

"Hm…jadi putriku sudah sampai di sana ya? Baguslah kalau begitu!" gumam seorang pria muda berambut coklat yang kini tengah duduk di singgasananya.

"Apakah ada gangguan saat di perjalanan?" tanya pria itu pada bawahannya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya di depan sana.

"Tidak Aizen-sama, hanya seekor vampir rendahan yang mengusik Hime-sama, selebihnya tidak ada yang penting." Kata wanita berambut pirang berkulit tan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya menghormati atasannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh keluar!" Aizen menggerakkan tangannya untuk mempersilahkan bawahannya keluar ruangan.

Setelah wanita berambut pirang itu pergi, muncul sosok pria berambut perak dari kegelapan di belakang singgasana Aizen, pria itu menyunggingkan seringai rubahnya seperti biasa seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang majikan.

"Sepertinya anda akan segera mendapatkan daerah kekuasaan baru Aizen-sama khekhekhe…" pria berambut perak itu semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Yaah pertama tentu kita harus menyingkirkan para Exorcist dulu Gin!" kata Aizen dengan nada tenang.

"Saya yakin ini akan semudah sebelumnya khekhekhe…" Aizen melirik pria di belakangnya dengan seringai tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ini akan menarik!" desisnya.

**=Kyuuketsuki Hime=**

Orihime menatap bosan ke arah langit di mana terdapat bulan sabit besar yang tengah merajai langit malam, sesekali gadis itu mengurut dadanya yang terasa sesak karena keinginannya belum terpenuhi. Keinginan untuk meminum darah yang belum terlampiaskan sejak kedatangannya ke dunia manusia. Dia memang menolak jamuan dari keluarga Kurosaki tadi karena yang dia inginkan saat ini bukanlah darah biasa seperti itu, melaikan darah special yang hanya satu orang yang bisa memberikannya.

Tuan purti yang satu ini juga tak pernah sekalipun meminum darah manusia secara langsung seperti yang dilakukan vampir-vampir pada umumnya, dia lebih suka meminum darah yang sudah disterilkan seperti yang disuguhkan oleh keluarga Kurosaki tadi. Dia tak suka kulit manusia yang dinilainya kotor, berdebu dan berkeringat lengket, dia bahkan tak habis pikir dengan aksi para vampir yang dia lihat di TV yang langsung meminum darah manusia buruannya, padahal manusia itu baru saja jatuh di kumbangan lumpur apa lagi keadaannya sedang hujan pula.

"Yaikz…apa enaknya coba yang seperti itu?" gumam Orihime jijik sambil menggendikkan bahunya.

Rupanya Orihime tidak tahu kalau yang di TV itu vampir palsu, bukan vampir asli sepertinya.

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Orihime tentang vampir, gadis itu langsung tersenyum senang begitu tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk saja Ulqui-kun!" kata Orihime dengan nada riangnya, dan tak lama kemudian pintu kayu yang tebal itu terbuka perlahan hingga menampakkan sosok pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam pekat sepekat malam, kedua mata emeraldnya menatap ke arah Orihime yang kini berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya seperti seoranga anak kecil yang baru saja bertemu dengan sang ayah.

"Aku menunggumu Ulqui!" kata Orihime yang langsung menarik Ulquiorra ke dalam kamar, sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya mengikuti kemana Orihime mambawanya setelah sebelumnya menutup rapat daun pintu yang terbuka tadi.

Orihime langsung menghenyakkan pantatnya di tepi ranjang sedangkan kedua tangannya masih menggenggam erat lengan Ulquiorra sehingga pemuda itu mau tak mau sedikit menunduk ke arahnya.

"Aku lapar Ulqui!" bisik Orihime tepat di telinga Ulquiorra.

"Saya tahu itu." Kata Ulquiorra datar. Orihime pun melepaskan dekapannya di lengan Ulquiorra, dan menunggu pemuda itu melakukan tugasnya.

Ulquiorra mulai melepaskan jubah hitamnya, kemudian mengenyahkan pakaian atasnya hingga dirinya kini bertelanjang dada, menampakkan tubuh atletis juga tato angka 4 di dada kirinya. Orihime tersenyum senang saat melihat Ulquiorra yang kini memposisikan dirinya duduk di depan Orihime, dan gadis itu pun lagsung melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh pemuda itu dan menyesap aroma maskulin Ulquiorra yang bercampur dengan aroma segar darah pemuda itu.

"Ulqui-kun…" panggil Orihime setengah mendesah.

"Ya Hime-sama!" jawab Ulquiorra dengan nada datarnya.

"Apakah kau menyayangiku?" tanya Orihime yang membuat Ulquiorra menunduk untuk menatap kedua mata kelabu gadis itu, namun dia tak juga menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang tengah memelukya itu.

"Apakah kau menyayangiku Ulqui?" ulang Orihime yang tak juga mendapatkan jawaban dari pria dalam dekapannya sehinga membuat Ulquiorra sedikit terkesiap karena sebelumnya dia sempat melamun.

"Tentu saja Hime-sama!" kata Ulquiorra masih dengan nada datarnya, kini pandangannya dialihkan ke arah luar balkon yang menampilkan pemandangan lagit malam yang hampir tak ada bedanya dengan Hueco Mundo, sepertinya dia sedang menjaga sikapnya agar tidak lepas kontrol karena ulah Orihime.

"Ulqui…" Orihime menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Ulquiorra dan menghadapkan wajah pucat nan tampan pemuda itu padanya, kedua manik mata kelabu Orihime bertemu dengan kedua mata emerald Ulquiorra, hening menyelimuti keduanya hingga beberapa saat kemudian mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dan hangat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Orihime menjauhkan diri dari Ulquiorra dan menyudahi ciuman mereka, kemudian gadis itu mulai beralih ke sela leher Ulquiorra dan kembali menyesap aroma pemuda itu yang sagat dia sukai.

"Aku menyukaimu Ulqui," gumam Orihime sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma darah Ulquiorra lewat perpotongan leher pemuda itu.

"_Kau hanya menyukai darahku Hime-sama!" _batin Ulquiorra yang kini memejamkan matanya saat merasakan taring Orihime menancap di lehernya, dan menghisap darahnya perlahan.

Cukup lama Orihime dalam posisi itu, taringnya masih menancap dalam di perpotongan leher Ulquiorra, dan tenggorokannya masih meneguk darah kental Ulquiorra yang menurutnya sangat nikmat. Memang hanya Ulquiorra lah yang bisa membuatnya ingin meminum darah secara langsung, menghisap cairan merah itu dari daging yang dia hujam dengan taringnya. Karena hanya Ulquiorra yang menurutnya cukup bersih dan meggoda pikirannya untuk mencicipi rasa darah dari balik daging pucatnya itu, entah kenapa perasaan ingin itu muncul hanya pada Ulquiorra, atau mungkin karena dia sudah sangat lama bersama dengan Ulquiorra? Tapi Tatsuki juga sudah dia kenal lama sekali, namun dia tak berhasrat untuk meminum darah maidnya itu, lalu kenapa? Pertanyaan itu seolah sangat sulit untuk dijawab oleh Orihime sendiri, namun dia juga tak ingin orang lain kecuali Ulquiorra tahu bahwa keinginannya itu hanya muncul saat dia bersama Ulquiorra saja.

Ulquiorra membuka kedua mata emeraldnya saat merasakan taring Orihime tak lagi menancap di lehernya, dan kini gadis itu tengah menjilat sisa-sisa darahnya yang bercecer di sekitar leher dan dadanya. Luka hujaman taring Orihime perlahan menutup saat gadis itu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ulquiorra.

Orihime dan Ulquiorra masih terdiam di posisi mereka, tak ada yang berinisiatif angkat bicara, namun Orihime mengisi keheningan itu dengan menyentuh lembut dada Ulquiorra tepat di tato angka 4 yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Ulqui, kenapa kau hanya di posisi empat? Bukankah kau punya potensi untuk menjadi Primo?" tanya Orihime yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"Saya cukup puas berada di posisi empat Hime-sama." Kata Ulquiorra datar,dia tetap membiarkan tangan lembut Orihime menyentuh dadanya yang terasa terbakar tepat di tempat yang disentuh gadis itu, namun entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman dengan rasa panas itu.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Orihime yang kini mendongak.

"Saya hanya cukup menjadi primo bagi seorang saja." Jawab Ulquiorra masih dengan nada datarnya, sedangkan Orihime tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban kesatrianya itu, kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ulquiorra.

"Ulqui-kun, apakah kau merasa nyaman saat kupeluk seperti ini?" tanya Orihime lagi, namun tak ada jawaban dari pemuda dalam dekapannya hingga dia pun kembali mendongak.

"Apa kau tidak suka?" Orihime menatap wajah Ulquiorra dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Hime-sama, saya tidak pantas menjawab pertanyaan itu!" Ulquiorra membalas tatapan Orihime dengan kedua mata emeraldnya yang dalam.

Kini Orihime kembali merangkum wajah Ulquiorra dengan lembut, dan mendaratkan ciuman hangatnya di bibir Ulquiorra, ciuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat saja karena Orihime kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari pemuda pucat di depannya.

"Apakah kau tidak suka ciumanku?" tanya Orihime lagi dengan masih merangkum wajah pemuda di depannya.

"Hime-sama…"

"Ulqui-kun!" Orihime memotong ucapan Ulquiorra yang belum tuntas dan mulai melingkarkan lengannya di leher Ulquiorra.

"Aku menginginkamu Ulqui…kumohon…sentuh aku!" bisik Orihime di telinga Ulquiorra hingga membuat kedua emerald Ulquiorra membulat sempurna.

Kini Orihime mulai merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya, sedangkan lengannya masih melingkar di leher Ulquiorra sehingga mau tak mau pemuda itu ikut tertarik olehnya dan kini berada di atas Orihime. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan menatap lembut satu sama lain, seolah mencurahkan perasaan mereka lewat tatapan itu.

"Hime-sama…" lirih Ulquiorra yang kemudian meraup bibir lembut Orihime dalam sebuah ciuman, sedangkan Orihime mulai mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Ulquiorra seolah melepaskan perasaan bahagianya saat Ulquiorra akhirnya berinisiatif menciumnya lebih dulu.

Ulquiorra memang selalu memasang topeng datar di mana pun, tak ada yang tahu apa yang dia pikirkan dan tak ada yang tahu apa yang dia rasakan pada majikannya itu. Caranya menyembunyikan perasaan sungguh sangat rapi dan seolah tanpa cela, namun cela itu selalu muncul saat dirinya sedang berdua saja dengan majikannya itu, perasaan ingin menyentuh dan ingin memiliki itu selalu ada saat Orihime mulai mengiginkan darahnya setiap waktu. Sungguh dia sangat mengiginkan gadis itu untuk menjadi miliknya, namun dia sadar akan posisinya, gadis itu adalah majikannya sedangkan dia hanyalah salah satu dari kesatria kerajaannya yang beruntung bisa menjadi pelindung sang putri.

"Aku menginginknmu Ulqui-kun…aaah…kumohon…." Desah Orihime yang bergerak gelisah di bawah Ulquiorra saat merasakan milik pemuda itu menyentuh selangkangannya.

"Hime-sama…" desis Ulquiorra yang kini mendekap tubuh ramping Orihime untuk merapat padanya, sedangkan bibirnya kembali mengulum bibir manis Orihime dengan penuh hasrat.

Dan malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Ulquiorra melanggar peraturan yang sudah dia tetapkan sejak dulu, di mana dia tak seharusnya menginginkan majikannya. Namun saat itu dia melupakan segalanya dan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan sejak lama, ya itu bercinta dengan Orihime majikannya merangkap gadis yang dia cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku^^

Gomen kalo para Exorcist belum muncul di chapter ini hehehe…karena ini masih bagian dari Prolog jadi belum ada konflik.

Daaaan sebagai penyemangat saya minna-sama, silahkan masukkan pendapat kalian lewat review, saya akan sangat menghargai apapun pendapat anda.

Akhir kata

*Salam Cute*


End file.
